The Muggle Room
by NoLongerUpdated
Summary: In Malfoy Manor Lucius built a room with remnants of muggle homes he had destroyed. He called this room The Muggle Room, and had put it to interesting use.


The room was built as a reminder of all the unworthy families that Lucius had destroyed during the war. Muggles, mudbloods, naive purebloods all fit into this category; they were all not worthy to walk the same ground as Voldemort or his pureblood followers. Lucius had built it from the tiles, carpeting, and wooden paneling that he had taken from their homes. He had tore wallpapers off the walls, stolen bricks, and he had even taken entire sections of walls to get the paint. He stole the railings, lights, furniture, toys, and clothes he had found. Arthur Weasley would've been jealous of his massive collection of the remnants of muggle homes.

He had paid a hefty sum of money to get this room built by uninquisitive people. He had the paint from the stolen walls duplicated and liquefied so the room could have the same paint. There was a collage of various wallpapers, and part of the room made of different brick. The floor was a random pattern of linoleum, wood, carpetting, marble, and other materials. He called this room "The Muggle Room". It was his fond tribute to the heinous crimes he committed for the sake of blood purity, for the sake of the wizarding species.

Lucius would wonder around the room poking at various muggle objects with his cane, laughing occasionally if a particular memory came to mind, or sometimes he would stand their quietly contemplating. It wasn't until Draco was five that Lucius found a unique use for the room.

Narcissa had a few of her friends over, they were discussing an article they had found in _Witch Weekly_. A well-known wizard socialite was marrying a muggle nobody. "It's absolutely disgusting, worst then if he were to marry a squib!" Narcissa had exclaimed. Draco climbed into his mothers lap and looked at the picture in the magazine. It was his first time seeing a muggle, in his sheltered magical world. Lucius had always described them as repulsive and vile, not fit to walk the same grounds as wizards, not fit to breathe the same air as them; but this muggle didn't fit the description at all. In fact she looked exactly like a witch, a **_pretty witch_**.

When Draco brought this up Narcissa spat her tea out and her friends sat their mouths hanging and staring at him as if he transformed into an unhinged dragon set loose. Lucius roughly grabbed the boys wrist and dragged him to The Muggle Room. "If you like muggles so much you can spend your day being one!" Lucius snarled as he threw the child into the room.

It actually wasn't a horrible experience except for the lack of food. He played with the muggle toys happily, and drew pictures with the fat muggle color quills. His favorite toy was a muggle doll that said, "Mama." when its stomach was touched. He would brush its curly red hair, and feed it with the green bottle. Draco found some muggle clothes and put the oversized socks on his feet and slid across the fragmented floor and fell on the soft carpet. He would pretend he was climbing a strange ladder while playing with the railing, and made stories up with the miniature house. There was even a metal box with circular rubber things and plastic windows that when pushed moved a great distance and made a delightful VROOM! noise.

When Lucius returned the next morning he was furious to find that his son had enjoyed his time in The Muggle Room. He hit the boy across the head with his cane and ordered the elves to put him to bed when he fainted.

The next time Draco misbehaved Lucius dressed him in muggle clothes that exposed his thin legs and arms before throwing him into The Muggle Room. The floor felt different. The wooden panels left painful wood pieces in his skin, the marble and linoleum were too cold, and the soft carpet was hard and sticky. The railings also left sharp wooden pieces in his palms or were too cold. To his dismay he could not find the muggle clothes to protect himself from the cold, the scratching carpet, or the jabbing wood. To move about the room he used a teddy bear to protect both of his feet and jumped about as his toes clung to the toy.

When Lucius returned the next morning he seemed satisfied to see his scratched, bruised, and bleeding son. He ordered an elf to take care of him. While Draco was eating breakfast Lucius stormed down with the muggle doll in his hand.

"What is this?" he asked angrily. Draco stared at the doll confused. "**_What is this?_**" he repeated louder. Draco blinked and shrugged, and Lucius smacked his knees with his cane and dragged him back into the room.

When Lucius had left Draco crawled to the doll and looked at it. '_What was wrong with it_?' he wondered. '_What had I done?_'

And then the answer came to him. Nothing. He had done nothing wrong, it was the stupid doll that had done it and Draco was to be punished for it. Draco started crying angrily and pulled the head off the doll, and smashed the doll house. It was the stupid muggles who had done all of this, it was the stupid muggles who were to blame, if it weren't for mudbloods and muggles he would never have been locked up in this room. He kicked the toy train and the moving metal box. While he was destroying the room Narcissa had come up.

"Oh Draco..." she said softly when she saw her crying son. She wrapped her arms around him and let him cry into her shoulder. After a while she pulled him away. "Don't let your father see you cry. Then he will give you something to really cry about." She kissed his forehead and wiped his tears away then gave him a stack of clothes. "Your father said to give you some muggle clothes to wear."

Remembering the flesh-exposing garments he was forced to wear the night before, and the splinters that had just been pulled from his skin, Draco started crying again. Narcissa kissed his cheek and hushed him. "Ssshh-shhh- shhhhhh... Draco look." she said and unfolded the clothes. He smiled when he saw that they were made of more cloth then the previous nights outfit. He was also pleased when he changed into the clothes to see that they were also too large for him.

"Can I eat maman please?" Draco asked.

"You know I can't. Your father said not to." Narcissa frowned. He knew what that really meant. _I can disobey him to a certain point, but push him to far and we're both in trouble._

When Lucius opened the door the next morning he was pleased to see the doll had been destroyed and the house had been smashed. He was pleased to see the broken plastic of the toy car, and broken pieces of the toy train. He told the elves to take care of Draco, before he allowed them to leave he asked, "What is that you're wearing?"

"You said for me to wear muggle clothes." Draco replied afraid he would be denied food for another day and sent back to the dreadful room.

"I'll speak to your mother." Lucius said and sent them away.

For the rest of the day Draco didn't see Narcissa, and when he saw his mother in the morning she was splintered, cut, bruised, and her hair was tousled. '_So he sent her to The Muggle Room too.' _he thought as Lucius ordered the elves not to care for Narcissa.

A/N- Playing with the idea of ways Lucius trained Draco to hate anyone that wasn't pure-blood and Lucius being a sadistic jerk.


End file.
